Blind
by Meye
Summary: Short Vignette. A gift to my beta reader Onyx.
1. La Petite mort

**To:** _Onyx... A short story about our favorite Volturi Aro and miss Isabella Swan. Thank you again so much for your hard work! You are amazing!_

**Warning:** _Err... __Kinda Dark!Fic... __ Un-beta'd!_

* * *

**La petite mort**

Aro stands naked, but for the Volturi pendant laying on his chest, by one of their bedroom windows, looking outside at his kingdom. For Volterra is his. He lets his right hand slide up and down the polished stone absently.

He has made so many sacrifices to achieve his goal, but in the end, they were worth it. He will never reveal to her what he did to get where he is now. He looks behind him and smiles, before turning back his head to the scenery in front of him.

He has only one person to thank for this, Edward Cullen. Aro had wanted him and Alice to join them for the longest time, but now, it couldn't be better. Tomorrow will be the 50th anniversary of his death.

The Volturi were now the most powerful coven and nothing could stop them, thanks to Alice. After the death of her brother Edward, Alice had offered her allegiance for Bella's life. She had been quick to specify that she wanted Jasper, her mate, to join her and that the Denali and Olympic coven be spared. The Volturi had accepted immediately.

He sneers. Alice Cullen, his miracle worker. The young vampire had lied back then, her allegiance where not with the Volturi, but with Aro. This he had realized quite soon, only a few days after Jasper's arrival. Her mate and Chelsea were an amazing team when it came to influence Vampires and preys.

Alice and Jasper will be loyal to him as long as he keeps his part of the deal. He knows trying to use Chelsea would be pointless, since Alice could foreseen it and leave. He has kept his part of the bargain for 50 years and will stand by it for eternity. And he will destroy anyone who tries to make him break it.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels hands caressing his chest and small breast pressing against his back; sending waves of pleasure all over his body. He looks at the left hand and feels pride as he sees the wedding ring on her finger. She is his.

"What are you thinking about?" asks the woman in a whisper.

"All and nothing, as I've always done on this night for the last 49 years." he replies just as low.

"And yet, so much have changed…"

"You are wise, beyond your age."

She keeps silent, but he soon feels her hands going down to his thighs. He can smell her desire, how much she wants him. He moves a little bit, giving her more access; he has learned how much she likes worshiping his body by now.

"No foreplay tonight…" she murmurs, her wet lips against his back.

He smiles and in the next moment he is deep inside her core, pumping into her like an animal. His so self-control gone and replaced by this lusting beast, his hair wild and body glistering with perspiration. He looks down at her face and she opens her eyes, locking gaze with him. Her beautiful golden eyes, as she still refuses to drink from human, are filled with lust and love. He isn't her first love, like she isn't his, but they will be their last.

He drives into her faster, wanting nothing more than to see her face contorted in ecstasy. His eternal virgin. He feels her warm channel quivering around him, before she throws her head back, her whole body arching.

"Aro…" she howls, coming so hard that everything turns white for a few seconds.

He keeps his hard pace until he buries himself to the hilt and releases everything he is inside her.

"Isabella…" he whispers, as he rides his orgasm, giving her a second one in the process.

He pulls out of her slowly and lies down on his back. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his primal urges. In those moments, especially tonight, he remembers Edward's thoughts and desire. And he just wants to violate her all night long.

Silence, but for the sounds outside.

An hour passes and he barely has under control his desires, when she sets loose his beast with two words.

"Take me."

And he does.


	2. Blind

**To:** _Onyx... A short story about our favorite Volturi Aro and miss Isabella Swan. Thank you again so much for your hard work! You are amazing!_

**Warning:** _Err... __Kinda Dark!Fic... Un-beta'd!_

* * *

**Blind**

_Silence, but for the sounds outside._

Bella turns on her side and observes Aro. She knows he is not asleep, and she also knows what he's thinking about. Times have changed since she first set foot in Volterra.

They had been too late that day. She had tried to reach him in time, but they had changed their mind at the last minute and Edward had been taken back to the Volturi Leaders. She had seen him alive for the last time as she had stood across the fountain in shock. She had tried again to get to him, but it had only resulted in Alice and her, being taken to Aro. She had been grateful that Edward hadn't been there anymore.

Aro had told them, that upon seeing Edward seriousness to cause a scene, they had changed their minds and decided to kill him, but not before Aro had taken all of his thoughts from him. He had referred to Bella as 'mouth-watering'. She would have been killed if it hadn't been for Alice. She had given her allegiance to the Volturi in exchange of a few things; Bella's life, her mate Jasper, and that the Olympic Coven and Denali Coven be spared. The vampires had been too eager to refuse.

They had wanted to transform her, but she had refused. They had respected it, for a while. A year had passed, and during that time, the Volturi had destroy once and for all the Roman Coven, when Alice had warned them that Stefan and Vladimir still wanted their deaths.

Bella had asked to go and see her family. At that point, she was already one of Aro's favourites, to Jane's dejection, and he had given her three months, to say her goodbyes. Jasper had offered to join her to make sure she was okay.

In two weeks, she had seen her father and her mother, telling both that, after Edward death, she had decided to stay in Italy. Her mother told her that maybe she had been more like her than she had thought. Her father had had the year to calm down, and was just happy to see her instead of a letter. She had also seen the Cullens who had come back to Forks. Rosalie had still been trying to overcome her guilt over her brother's death. She had avoided Jacob, he would have caused more problems than anything else.

Then, she had gone with Jasper to Africa to meet with Zafrina, a friend of the Cullens. Before their departure from Volterra, Alice had seen it in a vision. Upon finding the Amazon coven, Bella had been changed by Zafrina. Jasper had been shocked to see that she still had all of her mind and he showed her how to hunt. Over the remaining two months, Zafrina and Bella had worked together to improve her power; she was a shield and a very strong one.

Back in Volterra, Alice had confided in Aro about an attack on the Volturi that would kill them all if they didn't trust Jasper and Bella. The Leaders had argued for a while, before accepting to trust Alice.

Bella could still remember the horror on the Volturi faces as they thought they had been double-crossed by Alice. Five powerful and very gifted brothers had attacked the Volturi. Alone and separated, they were easy targets, but together, holding hands and enraged, they were, almost, unbeatable.

When Jasper and Bella had made it to Volterra, the brothers were walking together around the suffering Volturi who lay on the floor driven crazy by their power. It was a strong gift, but it worked only if the brothers were touching and angry, which was easy when you were attacking someone else. Jane had been about to get killed when Bella had used her power to shield everyone's mind. Jasper had used his, to influence the five vampires and calmed their rage. Once Jane and her brother had been freed, they had been ruthless. Bella had separated the brother and soon all of them where dead.

To say that everyone had been surprised (except for Alice) would have been an understatement. Aro had been delighted by her transformation and her gift. Even Caius and Marcus had showed some delight. Both Alec and Jane had thanked her, to her astonishment. From that day on, Bella had been asked to stand in the shadow to protect everyone when vampire would visit.

And Aro started to give her more and more attention to Sulpicia's displeasure. His wife hated Bella and would never been seen close to her and avoided any contact with her. She had even refused once to be protected by Bella.

Almost ten years had passed, since Edward's death. The night before the tenth anniversary of his death, Sulpicia had been assassinated by rogue vampires. Her guardians had died trying to save her. Athenodora, who had been with her at the time, had been able to run away back to the castle and come back with more guards to kill the vampires, but it had been too late for her friend.

Aro had been heartbroken and he had found solace and a friend in Bella. They had grown closer with time sharing the same pain. It had taken them five more years to finally be lovers. Bella had been the first to accept it and had kissed him. The result had been quite explosive. Aro hadn't been able to resist any longer and had taken her. She had still been a virgin when she had been transformed, and Aro had found it amazing to know that he would be the only lover she would ever have. That had been the first time he had referred to her as 'his eternal virgin'.

Another ten years would passed, before she learned the truth about Aro and who he was really. Alice had waited until she had known that Bella was ready to hear the truth about her lover. The day before her marriage to Aro, Alice had confided in her that Aro had been the one to arrange Sulpicia assassination in order to be with Bella. Aro had been with Sulpicia arguing with her about Bella when Alice had passed by. The vision had been traumatizing. Aro had heard her and had touched her to see the premonition.

She had been enraged by this, but at this point, Bella loved him too much to care about her. Then everything had settled into place, another vampire had died like Sulpicia, Didyme, his sister. She had heard of her death through the guards. Could it be true? Alice had concentrate on it; and a vision of Aro telling Bella everything had come to her mind. For now, Aro seemed set to tell his secrets to Bella one day. Both women now knew the truth, he had killed his own blood and his wife for power, but his love for Bella was true. Alice couldn't see anything else than prosperity in Bella and Aro's future.

In a week, they will celebrate their 25th marriage anniversary. Time has passed so fast, both her parents were dead now.

The wedding had been beautiful and the night blissful. Aro was an amazing lover and he knew how to pleasure her for sure.

He knows her body so well, but still have so much to learn about her mind. He sees her as a reserved girl, yet she isn't. But she knows him, he is so blinded by his own little world and Bella loves him more for that. He thinks he's a romantic and a nice guy, when he's a tyrant with a weird idealistic vision of the world. At first she found it shocking, now, she finds it adorable.

She knows, looking at him, silent like that, that he's trying to calm down. Sometimes he can't control himself around her; like when he had taken her on his throne and had been caught by an outraged Caius. Thinking about it, makes her desire resurface and she knows how to snap his concentration.

"Take me."

And he does. She smiles and thinks; _my beautiful blind dictator_.


End file.
